WateredMind
- (9 Sweeps)= - (36 ((Former)) Sweeps)= }} |-|AB▼= - (9 Sweeps)= - (36 ((Former)) Sweeps)= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse= - God Tier= }} |-|Dead= |caption = 我不看你怎麼可以被社會接受。 |aka = The Baroness |title = Muse of Mind |age = 36 Solar Sweeps (Dead) |screenname = wateredMind |style = 使用中國的語言進行溝通， 通常採用差文法。 |zodiac = Tidal Wave |specibus = Formerly tridentkind, now wandkind |modus = Why do you need a modus when you're dead? |relations = Wavana Coralo - Descendant Yksinä Farala - Matesprite (Pre-Death) |home = Used to live in a sunken ship |planet = Land of Water and Wrecks |like = (Formerly) Ships, Tea pots, |hate = |music = *COMING SOON* }} Introduction Be the dead seadweller 我經常被誤解 What did you say? Something about misunderstanding? Anyways... Your name that you were wriggled with was BOSHUI CORALO, but you are now (even though you're dead) THE BARONESS. When you were alive, you had a variety of interest, most of them lost almost immediately upon your death. You think you liked to collect tea pots. And ships. Yes, you are one hundred and ten percent positive that you used to like ships. And tea pots. Tea pots inscribed with a language no one else but you can understand, something that humans call "Chinese", also please you. They remind you of something you once had, oh so long ago... You are on team YIN, and you are a DERSE dreamer. You were recognized as the MUSE OF MIND when you entered the game in a different timeline where paradoxes were in play (HEAVILY), and every troll in your Session was at the age of nine Sweeps. Examine your Respiteblock surroundings Of course, you do not have a Respiteblock, due to the unavoidable facts that you are: *1: Dead *2: An adult So, yeah. Right now, you are taking your residence in a wrecked ship on the beach where you think your hive was submerged. You've found all sorts of cool stuff in the wreckage, like rusty guns and knives. Okay, not really awesome. But you have found one particularly interesting weapon that almost seems to beckon to you; the SPIKES OF CTHULHU. The maggjyk of the Eldritch King seems to ooze from the weapons. Any sane person would have cast them back into the ABYSS OF OGLOGOTH from whence they came and forget they ever existed. But being dead for sixty-something Sweeps doesn't exactly have a positive effect on one's mental health. So you took them. And went ASDFGHJKLDARK. But not really. The wands did absolutely nothing to you except allow you to channel eldritch maggjyks into a beam of darkness to destroy things. Pretty much the only reason why Asdfghjkldarkness didn't affect you is because you don't have a soul anymore. Yeah. Pretty awesome. For some strange reason, the Spikes bear an uncanny resemblance to the THORNS OF OGLOGOTH in a different universe. But that universe simply does not exist anymore. OR DOES IT??? Lusus? 金鱼的母亲去世了。我是一个人。 -equips Translator- Can you say that again? 金鱼的母亲去世了。我是一个人。 -TRANSLATING...- The Goldfish mother died. I am alone. Oh... Sorry about that, man. Still a sore spot? 是。非常喜欢。 -TRANSLATING...- Yes. Very much. Sorry about that... Do something awesome You use the SPIKES OF CTHULHU to explode an abandoned hive. Wrigglerhood memories of some troll out there blown to smithereens. Do something silly 我希望你踩在乐高。 -TRANSLATING...- I hope you step on a Lego. 赤脚。 -TRANSLATING...- Barefoot. ... A fate I would not wish upon my greatest enemy. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery Spikes_of_Cthulhu.png|The Spikes of Cthulhu Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Violet Blood Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck